Seeing life in a new light
by Icygirl77
Summary: At the end of 5th year, Voldemort comes to Harry with some information that will change his life forever! Hermione!Weasley!Dumbles!Bashing. Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I had to take this down for a while, not my fault! Blame the eternet**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *Sadly*

This is my first Harry Potter story, but I've had it in my head for a while, so no flames

Harry POV

I had run after Voldemort. Suiside, I know. My head throbbed with his glee, and anger. Their he was, standing in the middle of the grand hall. And next to him stood,

A Woman?

She was tall, with a aura of happiness around her. She had dark brown hair, raven colored, and her eyes where a Emerald green full of loss, remorse, and delight. Next to her, Voldemort seemed to glow. Then he looked Tall, Slightly tanned, with warm, yes warm, auburn red eyes, with full locks of Black.

Then the woman spoke, and her voice was rich, and full of happiness.

"Grant! My baby! My little boy! Oh, my boy!"

"Who's Grant, where is he? Is he a death eater's spawn?"

"Oh Harry, you don't know! I hate that manipulative Dumbledore! I'm gonna kill him for touching my babies! I will MPH!"

To my surprise, Voldemort kissed her, right on the lips.

He spoke,"Harry, please lister to what Gabby has to say, please listen."

"I will never listen to what your Death Eaters have to say."

"Harry, please listen. I am your mother, Gabriella Riddle."

"Your not my mother, Lily Potter is."

"Ah, Lily, my dear younger sister. And you stayed with Tunia, my jealous older sister? Yes, you must have. Listen. When I met Tom Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, I fell in love. After 5 Years of being together, he blessed me with two beautiful children, Grant Tomas Riddle, and Shade Eve Riddle."

"I loved them to bits. So did my sister Lily, and her husband James Potter. See, James, Lily, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin played spy for us in the Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore trusted the Gryffindor Prince and Princess more then anything. But, nothing can remain a secret. He found out about Grant and Midnight. He seized them in a raid. And Lily and James saw this, and pretended that they couldn't have kids, took him, Grant. No one knows what happened to Shade. Until now."

"I'm not this Grant character, if that is what you are implying. Because then Voldemort wouldn't have tried to kill me."

"But I didn't. Again, secrets can't stay secrets for to long. Dumble-Dork found out about Lily and James's Dark little secret. He had to kill you all. He found about Sirius as well, and sent him straight to Azkaban. It is a pity he died. He was a good friend."

"I wasn't aware the dark lord had friends."

"I do. And I have a wife, a son, and a daughter. Anyways, he came to the Potter house hold. And killed Lily and James. Lily was cleaver enough to contact us. I put a soul shield in front of you, using my last two intact fraction of my soul. The spell rebounded off, and my last piece of soul latched onto your scar."

"But, what about the times you tried to kill me?"

"It is said that the ones with the power write history. So it went down as it is was said by Dumbledore, the winners. Do you think the he would really let me in the school? Or let you participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament? Or let his "Best Friend", Mad-Eye Moody, get impostured? No. He set it up, let you be the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"What?"

"No time now Grant! Dumble-Dork is pulling down the shields. Here is a Port Key. It will activate on July 1, and you can come to us, or not. It is all up to you Grant."

As Dumbledore marched in, everything made sense. I even almost corrected him on my name.

I am not Grant!

The rest of my time at Hogwarts went to fast for my liking. To blurry. I couldn't stop thinking about what the Riddle's said.

I said good bye to my friends when we got off of the Hogwarts express, and said hello to my "family".

As soon as I got to privite drive, Vernon started hitting me, and molosting me.

I was broken.

The First came, and I grabbed onto the port key.

Better to be dead then to be raped and broken.

"Grant, we knew you would come."

Fini! I hope you all liked it. Please review. After five reviews I will post another Chapter!

Icygirl77


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Hello, sorry for the long wait! I have had a very busy summer, so I just haven't gotten around to writing! I really hope you forgive me!

I don't Harry, or Any of those crazy characters! But I do own Midnight, and their mum.

One thing that may need to to be cleared up is Midnight's name. It is Shade Eve Riddle, But her nick name is Midnight because Shade and Eve remind me of Midnight. Ok?

Harry's POV

"MY BABY!"

_Who is that? _I faintly remember asking before passing out.

*10 minutes later*

"Sit up Grant, Please, for your Mum?"

"Mum?" _Shit, that sounded more like a question than a fact._

"Yes, Harry, I'm your Mum. What happened sweetie?"

"EH, EH," I cough,"Dursly's EH, EH," I cough up blood from where Vernon last kicked me.

"Why, Tunie, I out to..."

"Not Petunia," I say weakly,"Vernon."

"That whale she calls a husband? Why, I'll kill him!"

"Gabby, is Grant up?" A new figure entered the room. I instantly stiffened up. **Voldemort.**

As he looked over at me, I saw his face break into a huge smile. And, to my surprise he ran over to my side and hugged me in a HUGE hug!

"Grant, are you alright son?"

_Son? Oh, right!_

"I'm fine," but as I pushed him away I said,"but you have a lot of explaining to do!" My voice raising with each word I said.

CRACK!

A huge noise filled the room and I turned to see the point that caused it.

"Grant!"

A beautiful girl bounced into the room. Her straight black hair lay at her waist. Her eyes where the same color has his mum's and her tan skin could rival her father's. He slightly shuddered at the thought of Voldemort having a kid. Her hight at 5'8 went over her mother's height of 5'6, but was way under her father's of 6'2.

_Stunning. _That was the only way to describe her.

She reached out and hugged him. A their skin touched, a wave of power vibrated over them, pushing him down onto the bed, and slamming everyone else into the bed.

"Grant, I'm Midnight, your younger twin!"

_What? Oh right._

"Yes, and you wanted to ask some questions my son?" Riddle asked.

"Of course. Explain my first 5 years at school, and why I've never met her?"

"Yes, but first, would you like to have some food, and take the glamor's off?"

"No, first the questions." I said in a raised voice.

"Ok," Riddle said.

"Year one, yes I did try to get the sorcerer's stone, but I was only trying to see you. What Quarrel did was not what I had planned, I just wanted him to get you alone so we could talk without Dumblefart interrupting."

"So it was a ploy?"

"In a way, yes. Second year was not my fault, you must pardon what my 16 year old self did. My only 2 wishes was to meet your mum earlier before I studied the dark arts, and to save you. The reason why you and your sister can speak parseltonge is because of me, not that scare given by a piece of rubble."

"What? My scar," I reached up to it," Its-Its fake?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if that steals part of you identity. I suspect Dumblefat put a sticking charm on it."

"I get it."

"Year 3 what all Petigrew. He never knew what really happened to Lily and James, and to me. He was grief stricken. And its not like Dumble's would help Sirius."

"So its Dumbledore's fault that Sirius is dead. I might have liked him, but my loyalty was to Padfoot, not him." I spat out in furry.

"Yes. And 4rth year, well Crouch wasn't in his right mind. I would have never asked for an attack. The last line for the potion was blood from the son, not the enemy."

"So basically, your life has been an in tire lie, Grant." Midnight finally spoke up.

"It makes sense. All of it. And strangely, I believe you." I spun around to face Shade, or Midnight, or who ever.

"And what about you? WHere did you come from?"

She gave an ever so Slytherin smile. "That would be my protection. Mum and Dad placed me with some foul muggles. The Farts, as I like to call them. They placed me there, put a magical lock around my magic, and placed tones of glamor's around me. they also changed my age so that no one could track me. Oh, and a weight charm."

"A what?"

"A charm that works like growth spurts. As I grew, so did my weight, because witch's metabolism's are much faster then the muggle's, so it had to be fixed."

I fixed her with a hard stare. "Sounds like your still bitter."

"Tell me about it." She looked strong at that moment, and I knew that that's who I wanted to be hang around, be like and form a bond with. The same with the others in the room.

"So Grant, would you like to stay with us?" My mum asked.

"Yes." I said in my most sincere voice. "Yes I would."

"Fantastic!" My father said. "So you shall have a new schedule to match Midnight's so that you can catch up with the things Hogwarts has left out."

"Like what?"

"Here, read this paper. It will be your schedule for the next summer."

As he handed it over, I took it, almost greedily.

Monday/Thursday

6:00-8:00 am- 2 Mile run/ 1 Mile swim

8:30-8:45 am- Showers

8:50- 9:30 am- Breakfast- Dinning hall 3

9:45- 11:00 am- Advanced Charms- Lucius Malfoy

11:05- 12:30 am/pm- Magical art- Remus Lupin

12:35- 1:00 pm- Lunch- Kitchen 2

1:05- 2:30 pm- Study hall- Library 6

2:35- 4:00 pm- Dark arts- Bellatrix Lestrange

4:05- 6:30 pm- Advanced Transfiguration- Roldoph Lestrange

7:00 pm- Dinner- Dinning hall 7

Tuesday/ Friday

6:00-8:00 am- 2 Mile run/ 1 Mile swim

8:30-8:45 am- Showers

8:50- 9:30 am- Breakfast- Dinning hall 3

9:45- 11:00 am- Advanced DADA- Randolph Lastrange

11:05- 12:30 am/pm- Magical Music- Remus Lupin

12:35- 1:00 pm- Lunch- Kitchen 2

1:05- 2:30 pm-Dark arts- Bellatrix Lestrange

2:35- 4:00 pm- Study hall- Library 9

4:05- 6:30 pm- Divination- Roldoph Lestrange

7:00 pm- Dinner- Dinning hall 7

Wednesday/Saturday

6:00-8:00 am- 2 Mile run/ 1 Mile swim

8:30-8:45 am- Showers

8:50- 9:30 am- Breakfast- Dinning hall 3

9:45- 11:00 am- Ancient Runes- Randolph Lestrange

11:05- 12:30 am/pm- Astronomy practical - Remus Lupin

12:35- 1:00 pm- Lunch- Kitchen 2

1:05- 2:30 pm- Dark arts- Bellatrix Lestrange

2:35- 4:00 pm- Study hall- Library 9

4:05- 6:30 pm- physical and mental tasks- Roldoph Lestrange

7:00 pm- Dinner- Dinning hall 7

9:20-12:00 pm- Astronomy- Gabby Riddle

Sunday- Day off

"Wow!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, but why Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She is not insane. In fact, she never even met the Longbottem's, even though they where in my ranks."

"SOOOOO, I'm ready to begin."

FINI!- I hope you liked it! -Icygir


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Chapter 3! Finally!

I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns that honor

Harry POV

*Bleak Bleak*

_What? Where am I?_

I looked around at the room I was in. It was Dark Slytherin Green, tainted with a very Griffindor gold. I was in a king size bed, and next to me was a very large vanity, and dresser.

_Oh right, I'm with my Mum and Dad. No, that sounds weird, my Mum and Riddle._

I slowly got out of bed, to do my daily work out. As I walk out of the door, I see Midnight leaving her chambers.

"Grant!" she yells

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna do my work out, but unlike you, my schedule is more fit for me."

As we walk down the long hall to what I assume is the training center I say,"What does that mean?"

"Well, you have to run, but instead I have boxing, and karate. Also, since I'm ahead by a whole 3 weeks, I've started to work with knives, swords, and arrows."

"So, how long till I do that?"

"When you can do you training in under 45 minutes."

"Ok."

She turns to face the door leaving me abandoned.

"Ps, you go around the lake 2 times for the miles, then you swim across it 3 times for the other 1 mile of swimming. I suggest running the 2 miles, walk half a lap for a break, and then swim the 3 laps so you get back to the beginning."

With that she walks away. I can finally pull my self out of my stutter and call after her, "Thanks!"

She just turns and winks.

*2 Hours Later*

To my surprise, it took me all of the 1 hour 30 minutes that I had to complete the physical exercises.

What SHADE, "forgot" to point out was that there was a huge optical course that I had to complete to finish the run, which included climbing, and kicking down a rock locked door.

I quickly showered and made my way down to dinning hall 3, for breakfast.

When I arrived, Midnight, My Mother, and RIDDLE where already there.

My Mum stands up,"Grant, please come join us."

I slip into the seat to the right of her, across from riddle, and to the left of Midnight.

"So did you enjoy your work out?" Riddle questioned. I felt a bubble of anger rising up, but I calmed when remembering that he didn't kill the Potters.

"It was more difficult the expected, but was very relaxing in the end."

"Fair."

The meal came out. I must say, it is one of the most fancy things I had ever seen.

Waffles, Pancakes, French Toast, all kinds of eggs, cereals, and much more.

"So Grant, do you have any more questions for us sweetie?" Mum asked.

I hesitated, wondering if it was appropriate to ask."Yes, actually."

"What is it hun?"

"Well, if father is not *evil*, then what is his cause?" Midnight's head snapped.

"Yes father, what is your plan?"

"Shade," Shade? Ohh, right." As female heir, I suspect better of you, to ask this question before you brother, who can 21 days after you."

"Yes Father."

That was rude."Hey, it wasn't her fault."

"True, but she is the last female decedent of Ravenclaw, therefore she should have thought of it."

"Eh?"

"Yes, you are the decedents of the noble houses of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Guant, and unfortunately Riddle and Gryffindor. So, your sister should have the brilliance of Rowana, as all the female members of the Noble house of Ravenclaw has.

Now, to answer your question. I do not wish to kill all Mudbloods."

"What?"

"No. See, you and Shade are living proof of my theory."

"What theory?"

"The one that says that muggle borns are tainted." I raised my voice to say something.

"Don't interrupt. Not tainted in blood, but in emotions. See, Muggles when they find of their child's special case, they become jealous. Of their magic, or the thought of their child having power and control over them. It is fearful.

So, they often neglect the child, or a the Dursley's and Shade's adoptive parents did, physically abuse them to get the freakishness out of them. Not intentionally, but still. It taints them. I have no problem for the new muggle borns, ages 10 and under. But the ones at hogwarts are ofter cruel, selfish, and brash. And easy to Dumble's manipulations."

"So, you want to protect them? Father?"

"Yes my son and Heir. I want them to stay well. But, I can not under HIS rule."

"That is why we need you my beautiful children. Mother says speaking up for the first time," You are young, innocent, maybe not, and believable. If you say some thing, the whole wizarding world will be quick to respond."

"Time to go! Time to go!"

a squeaky house elf pops into the room

"Thank you Mispy, you are dismissed." My father says.

"Off you go now kids."

Shade leaned down and kissed both our parents on the cheek. Then me.

"See you a lunch Grant! Goodbye Mum, Father."

She left the room with easy grace, that only a pure blood could muster.

I watched her exit with wondering eyes.

"Uhh, bye?"

I turn to the door, of course tripping over his own feet.

"Grant?"

I spin around to face my mum. "Yes?"

"On Saturday we are to host a ball. You and Shade are to be presented to your father's whole quart. You and Shade will go shopping tonight for proper attire. And also," she looked around as if to see if someone was sneaking around," to get you a proper wand, one that Dumbledork didn't pick out."

"Yes, thank you Mother."

I spun to the door and made my way to my first class with Lord Malfoy.

"You are late ."

"Sorry Lord Malfoy, Mother wished to spiel about the ball on Saturday night." I bowed my head.

"Well, your speech seems to have improved some what. As you know, you are here to learn Advanced Charms. Since the ball is on Saturday, I will teach you some cleaning up charms. First is _xemperdepste._ It will untangle your hair. All you have to do is swish, flick, stab, and right angle slash to bottom left. Quit simple."

"Uhhh, ok?"

"Back to stupidity I see. Do it. NOW!"

"Ok, no need to yell."

It continued to go on this way till the last 5 minutes.

"Now little lord," thats an improvement,"would you like me to take the glamor charms off of you?"

"Yes please!"

He muttered under his breath, chanting silently, reaching the highest and lowest pitches he had ever heard. Then, sudden pain.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Young Lord, look in the mirror."

I was tall at a striking height of 6'1. His eyes where the same depths of Midnights. His hair was midnight (haha) black. He was muscular, and, he even had to admit, very good looking.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered and ran off. Right to Remus Lupin.

"Harry!" He clammed me into a tight bear hug.

"Or should I say, Young Lord Grant Riddle! Look at you, James and Lily would have been soooo proud. As of Sirius."

"Remus, if you worked for my father, why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think you would be happy to know that your inter life was a lie?"

"No, I guess not. But, can you please explain how this relationship with my parents worked?"

"Of course. The Marauders where very close to your father and mother. Or more Lily. Lily and Gabby where the first Witches since Helga Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We became close to the sisters, and then Tom later on.

Snape to. In fact Snape and Sirius dated for quite some time, but had to quit, because they were afraid Dumblefarts would hurt one of them."

"What?"

"Yes, quite scary really. We all joined the Order to play good Griffendor spies. It worked till Farts found out about you and your sister, and figured the whole ploy out. Now to explain this class. Magic is art. Art is Magic, to do this, you must focus on into the other."

Remus's class turned out to be much more difficult then he had thought. But, by the end, he had a fairly nice chess set, with each piece looking like a different magical animal.

"Congratulations Grant! You did very well! Even Midnight didn't perform that well on her first day!"

"Thanks Remus, care to join me for lunch?"

"No, but thank you. I must go back to playing good spy for Bumbles"

"Thats a good one. I'll have to remember it."

*5 minutes Later*

"Mother, Father." I say with a curt nod.

_Shade is late_

"Shade is late." Father said.

"Don't read Grant's thoughts Honey!" Mum said speaking up for the first time.

I looked up at my father with new respect, and fear.

"I am sorry, my boy."

"You sound like Bumbles."

"I know"

5 Minutes later Shade walked in.

"I am sorry I was late Father, Mother. I was held up in Dark Arts."

"It's fine, but don't do it again." Father said, gesturing her over to a chair.

"We also have a matter to discuss with Grant."

"What would that be Father?"

"We've forgotten to give you Potions in your schedule. So instead of theory of astronomy, you will have potions. With, Professor Snape."

"N-N-Nno!"

"No?"

"I hate him, and quite in return, if I may add."

"This may be true, but you must learn, or suffer the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Surviving poisons, ex."

"Father, if I may," Shade said, cutting in," Why are we holding a ball? It seems, well, Juvenile."

"Because you must be seen as a power, a threat. If you do not, you will not be able to control my ranks."

"Yes Father. But, what do your death eaters follow; What do they choose to kill for. They are barbarians. What do they fight for?"

"They, I do not know. I will talk to my ranks. Thank you for bringing this critical point up. Grant," I tilt my head up in recognition."You need to learn about engagements in Pure Blooded society. Such as marriage, and formal affairs."

"Marriage, Formal Affairs?"

"Yes, Tom, I should take it from here."

"Ok my love."

"Grant, you are expected to get married, of course."

"Wha? Why?"

"High Society. Shade," She nodded her head," is engaged to be married, to Blaise Zabini. You, as the heir to all 4 founders, as well as Riddle, La Fey, Merlin, Potter, Marvalo, as well as several other lower class families. You have a choice of who you want to have as husband and or wife, Unlike,"

"Unlike me." Shade butted in,"I don't get a choice. Its a good thing that Blaise and I where already dating!"

"Wait, Wait, my baby sister is dating someone? Wait, Husband?"

"Yes, me and Blaise are dating. And Husband, isn't a uncommon term for wizards."

"Unlike in the Muggle world, homosexuals are well excepted. In fact, Gay to Straight is 1:1. You could go either way."

"Uh, ok."

"Go to the rest of your classes, and meet me here at 7:45."

*7:45*

_Wow, Auntie Bella was nice! I can't believe it! Wow._

_"_Grant, how nice of you to finally join us. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Mother. What shall we be doing?"

"Shopping." She stopped in front of a shop," _Fantaisie d'amour. _Love Fancy. This is where you will get your attire for the ball."

*5 hours later*

"That would be 600 gallons, and 19 sickels . Your service is quite welcome."

"Thank you Lord Decordies. We shall be back soon."

"That, I must say, was one of the most difficult hours of my life. Never again."

"Midnight, this is only the beginning."

"I hope not."

Chapter 3 Finished!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Hi all! I have gotten my inspiration again! Hope you didn't miss me THAT much;). But considering non of you reviewed, I'll take that as a no. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. But if I did, I would be a very happy Potter Head.

To Start!

Harry POV:

The week had gone by far to quickly for my liking, and I was in the mist's of getting ready for the big ball. With Mum, Aunt Bella, and Midnight.

_I thought my life couldn't get any crazier/worst._

And trust me when I think that. It is not pretty.

"Oh, Grant! You look soooo much like your father!" Aunt Bella squeals

"And so grown up to!" They chider as we walk down the hall.

"Mum?"

"Yes Grant?"

"How are we getting in?"

"Oh! We, your father and I will walk in first. We will announce you as our heirs, and then call you and Midnight in. Then, you WILL say a few words, and then lead us in our first dance."

"Gabriella," Father says,"It is time."

"See you in a minute children."

I heard regal music playing in the back round."And now presenting our very fine Lord and Lady Riddle!"

They walked in like a King and Queen would.

"Thank you for those kind words Gardol. Now, I would like to Present your Prince and Princess. Your next Lord and Lady. My Heirs Grant Tomas Riddle, and Shade Eve Riddle!"

We lead the way in. I would like to say that we took away their breath, but that would be a terrible understatement. More like, took there life force away. I heard a few very girly, undignified "Grant's! Look over here!"

As if. I got to say, Auntie Bella and Mum did a good job. Midnight was wearing a long ball gown.* Dark blue, with silver sparkles. Not like the muggle kind, but magical one that danced and flickered like the stars in the heavens above. I wore a Slytherin green robe, with gold trimmings. Our outfits fit our height perfectly, and outlined everything good about us. Our eyes stood out like beacons, and I could say that we looked very beautiful at that moment,

But then I would be saying an understatement.

"Grant, Shade, would you please lead us in our first dance?" We nodded with a quick pure-blooded fashion."After them, would the others of our younger generation, and future please join them."

A quick music started. I recognized the dance as a muggle ball dance. I felt very relived, that I was actually familiar with the dance steps. As looked around the grand room, I saw Slytherins, our year, younger, and older join us in the dance.

Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Blaise Zabini and Daphine Greengrass, as well as Crabbe and Millicent Bullstrobe, and Goyle dancing with a slightly pudgy girl.

The dance was to quickly over, and I handed Midnight over to Blaise.

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"Nope, not upsetting the over protective brother. Not gonna happen." He lead her off with a wink, but before the left, Midnight pushed me into the arms of someone.

I looked up to see my new partner.

"Malfoy?"

"Hello, Potter? Riddle? How about Grant, my love."

"What the Hell?" _MY LOVE? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? _I struggled to get out of his grip."What do you want Malfoy? How did you know it was me? And let go of me for Gods sake!" I seethed with fury.

"No, you're my dance partner, so I can't let go of you. I knew it was you because your the only one that puts that much hate behind my name but you, love. And what do I want? You."

"What the Bumbledore are you talking about? And why are you being so nice? You HATE me!"

"Love, I don't hate you. Far from it in fact. Would you please allow me to explain? No interruptions?"

I thought about it carefully, with much detail.

"Fine." I spit up.

"I knew you would agree love. I do not hate you. In fact, I offered you my friendship in first year, did I not?" _True_," I wanted to be your friend. Actually, much, much more. But for then, it would be fine. I didn't want to fight, but if it got your attention towards me, it was fine. I would just start fights with the Mud-Muggle-Born, and the Weaslebee."

_True, It was never directly me, most of the time. _"So, through out the year I would chase you, hoping to get you." I noticed he lead the dance out of the hall.

"_Grant,_" he said softly, brushing his had against my cheek. I blushed when finding myself leaning into the ghost of a touch."Please let me court you. For give me my mistakes of the past, and let me love you." He tilted his head down, and I was embarrassed to say that I was still shorter then him, and my small frame made me feel very female.

And he kissed me. Didn't see that one coming. It was sweet, and I found that I LIKED being dominated. It was amazing, and soon I found myself fighting for a spot for my tongue in my mouth. But sadly, he pulled away.

"Think about it Grant." He started to walk back toward the party.

"Malfoy!" He turns back.

"Yes?"

"Meet me here at 11:00 tomorrow. That is a command from your prince."

"Yes, my prince."

He disappeared into the party. I slowly joined back in. I was swung from dance partner to dance partner, but my mind was stuck on the second one. And after walking all our guests out, fell asleep, dreaming of soft kisses, and platinum blond hair.

*Sunday*

Due to the fact that most of my tutors and parents got drunk last night, my next day was lesson free. And I couldn't be happier.

I stood by the grand water fountain that over looked our gardens. It was sunny, but rain clouds threatened to take over.

"Grant." I looked over to the shadows, to were Dra-Malfoy was. He leaned against the wall, and something fluttered near my heart.

"Malfoy, I agreed to meet you here. Please, walk with me."

"Of course, my prince." We walked through the Spruces. We reach the Lily lake. He reached down, and picks one. He hands it to me. I never felt more like a girl.

"Draco, why did you kiss me? What is your deal? And come on! Why the sudden change in opinion about me?"

"I told you why I kissed you. I want you."

"That is a lie."

"It is not a lie. My deal. I love you. Every thing about you. Forever. Nothing has changed! I already told you that."

"So if allow you to, uhhh, court me, you will stop being ridiculous?"

"My Prince," he looked me square in the eyes, and the molten grey wanted to make me melt, sink further into this "lust" he had for me.

"Enough with the prince thing! Call me Harry for Merlins sake! After all, we will be going back to school, so you don't want to mistakingly call me Grant."

"Soooo, does this mean that we can be, Friends?"

"Yes, but don't think that I will seduced so easily. But friends, yes."

"Fantastic! What do you want to do?"

"How 'bout you come back at 2, and we can go swimming."

"Cool, see you then Harry!"

He turned his back to me. I watch him slowly retreat.

Gabby Riddle POV

"I told you why I kissed you. I want you."

_Hmmm. This is a new development. Good news. Very good. The Malfoy Heir is a very good match for Grant._

"How 'bout you come back at 2, and we can go swimming."

"Cool, see you then Harry!"

_Very good. Very good indeed._

I watch the Malfoy heir walk away.

_I will have to talk about this recent development with Narcissus. Grant obviously is starting to develop feelings for this, Draco. Good. I may have two suitors to worry about. The Zabini heir, and the Malfoy heir. Very difficult to manage. I may have to take care of 2 love sick, hormone raged teens._

I slinked back into the shadows of our house. Lets see how this afternoon goes.

*4 hours later*

Grant POV

Draco bounced up to me.

"Harry! Ready to swim?"

"You bet! Nothing like a cool dip in the middle of summer."

"Cool. 1," Draco

"2," Harry

"3! Cannon ball!" Together

"Very intelligent Grant, Draco."

"Hey Blaise!"

I look up and saw Blaise and Shade. That sat down at the edge of the pool together.

"Shade, Blaise, care to join us in a swim?"

"If we may brother of mine."

We played in the pool for close to 4 hours. A few times I found Draco staring at me. After hours in the sun, we were ready to talk, and eat a bite of a dinner.

"So, Grant. What are you going to do when we get back to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I think that father is planning some thing big for Shade and I."

"Yes, yes I am Grant." My friends bow

"My lord."

"Rise." Me and Shade lean down slightly.

"Father, what plans do you have for us?" She asks.

"I wish to start a circle of 'mini-death-eaters' as many Gryffindorks call us Slytherins. The only way to do this is to transfer Grant to Slytherin."

"Of course father. After all, that is where I was meant to be."

"What!" Draco and Father both looked outraged.

"Its true. But we can thank Draco for my placement." Again with the "Whats!"

"Its true. You where so, so, imposing! Rude, stuck up. It was so, new. I didn't like it. Not in the slightest."

"Draco! We could of had HARRY POTTER in our house! And your imposing ruined it!" Blaise seemed furious.

"Any ways, moving on." _As focused as always father._"When you get back to Hogwarts, Shade will be sorted. But, she will insist on Grant's resort. She will come up with some nice excuse for why this needs to be done. And Grant, you will be very 'Upset' about this. You WILL be sorted into Slytherin, the noble house of your ancestors."

"Yes father."

"You will not be happy about it. You will be 'unhappy, upset'. By then, you will have your mini-death-eaters. They will be called Cercle de Slytherin. Slytherin Circle. They will be elite slytherins, and other people from other houses that you trust."

"SO, it will be a secret from everyone else?"

"Yes Draco. And I think Grant and Shade would be honored for you and Blaise to take their first mark?"

"Yes father." I picked up."I think the mark should burn like the death-eaters. But, it should only tickle after 5 seconds of burn."

"OK. Grant, Shade, please repeat the spell _Excepté ou marque."_

"Excepté ou marque."

Draco POV

"Excepté ou marque"

On my left wrist, the mark slowly appeared. It was quite beautiful. A snake, obviously Grants part, circled a dying white rose, tainted with black, silver, and green. It was perfect. So, them.

Grant POV

The weeks past by quickly. Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, and Theo took our Cercle de Slytherin mark. Shade, Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent all grew to be close, and the same could be said about Theo, Draco, Blaise and I. Even though Draco and maybe myself were gay.

pansy understood Draco's feelings for me. It turns out she and Goyle have an arranged marriage. Same with Theo and Daphne.

But all to quickly my summer fantasy had to come to an end.

I had to say good bye to a loving family, friends that actually care about me, not my fame and say hello to the school year.

They were all going to die.

September 1

"Bye Shade!" I shouted before Flooing to platform 9 and 3/4.

"Harry! How are you!" Of course the Mud-Blood would be the first to see me.

They asked sooooo many questions. It annoyed my anger out to my front. As I boarded the train, Draco gave me the Cercle de Slytherin code.

He was going to make the train ride fun for me.

Fini! That was fun! 7 Pages, 2,070 words!- Icygirl77


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Hi all! I hope you liked last chapter! I did! This should be fun to write. Weasley(minus Fred and George, and Bill)Dumbledore, Hermione!Bashing.

Warning! This will become a gay(guyxguy) story. Harry/Draco or what I like to call Haco!

Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own any sexy Harry Potter Charecters. Only Shade and Gabby. Thats about it. Sad. I know.

Harry POV

As the train rolled out of the station, I lost the last sights of safety, and right into the fire of war.

"Harry!" _Ah, the mudblood."_ Why didn't you write to us? Why didn't you accept our offer to come to the Burrow?"

"I never got any letters. Did you send any?" _Ouch, that came out a little cooler then usual._

"Well, umm, no not exactly." Weaslebee said. _Exactly. How did I ever deal with them?_

"Hi Harry!" Neville says walking in with Luna. _They maybe loyal. _"Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Sure." I said looking back to my book. Rise and Falls Of the Greatest House: Slytherin a History.

"Harry." Luna called my attention. "The basilisk has claimed the rose twin snakes. The Raven has protected her young, and feed them Owl's knowledge. The Alligator has had his fallen hero fall. The Alligator and rose twin snakes are locked in an eternal dance, till the elder falls."

"Loony, more like Loopy." I shot Weasley a dark look.

"Thank you Luna." _The basilisk has claimed the rose twin snakes. The Basilisk is father, king of snakes. And the rose twins are me and Shade. The raven is mother, and Owl stands for truth, so mother must tell the truth. An Alligator is for trickery, so that must be Dumbles. I must be the fallen hero that fell to the dark. And Dumbles and the 'rose twin snakes' must be in a fight. Who is the elder?_

_It could be me, the elder twin. Dumbles, the oldest enemy. Father, the eldest of my family._

_She is smarter then she appears._

"Luna, would you be willing to join the rose twins?"

"Harry, stop blubbering. Loony doesn't know what she is talking about." I shot the Mudblood a dirty look.

"I'm not blubbering an-" I was cut off by the slam of our compartment door.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Potty, your mudblood and weasel acting out of sort? A fight?" _Draco. _I felt my cheeks turn red as I realized that I was staring. He did have a nice body, even if he was my best friend.

"Malfoy." I stood up in mock fury. "What do you want?" I pushed him back, brushing against his mark, setting a meeting.

"Just making my normal route. You looked like you need to be bothered, so why not."

"Malfoy, leave us alone." Granger said. "No one wants you."

"Ya," Ron says butting in. "No one wants your filth. Your a dirty piece of shit." _No, your the shit. Merlins beard, how did I ever deal with them? I lov-LIKE Draco because he's kind, caring, and a pure-blood to boot. Not these Dumbles poop heads._

"How about you ask the others about that Weasel? Are you speaking for everyone?"

"Yes he is Malfoy." I said, standing eye to chest with him, and winked.

"Why you..." and he punches me.

"Malfoy!" I run after him.

I heat Luna loosely say,"I'll go after to him." But no other offers other then Neville saying if she wanted him to come.

Draco lead me to a secret compartment where all the Cercle de Slytherin's where. He reached his arm around me, and pressed me close to him, dipping down to kiss me.

I bad him away.

"Draco, you know I'm not allowing you to court me yet!" He looked crestfallen. But a smile light his face. I would do anything to see that.

"But," kiss on the forehead with a slap away,"no one said that I couldn't purse like a love sick puppy!"

"True, true." Luna walks up.

"The dove is ready for the rose twin snake's mark."

"Yes Luna."

We walk into the compartment. Everyone looks up, and welcome us back into there mists.

"Gr-Harry!" Midnight attacks me with a mama bead hug. "How was it with the Gryfindorks?"

"How did I ever live." Everyone lightly laughed. "No, seriously. They were sprouting all this shit about how I should've written, even though they didn't. And how Draco was 'Shit'. I really just wanted to roll up my sleeve and show them the Cercle de Slytherin mark."

"So, in other words, Bad."

"Yes Theo, bad. I just wanted to say hi, and that I need a book."

"Here." Pansy passed me one from the bag I gave them. I didn't want to explain to the Mudblood why I had books called: Darkness through the Dark lords, or Avada Kadavra: the lightest of dark curses or heaven forbid The forbidden of the dark spells. Wouldn't be nice.

"Oh, and Luna wants to take the mark." Many Cercle de Slytherin's started to ask why I would trust her when...

"She's a seer."

"Thanks Midnight. Yes she is a seer, and she is more tending to dark because people misjudge her, and treat her poorly. And I none of you agree, well it doesn't matter. It is my choice."

"Lets do it."

"Thanks Blaise, Daphne." I quickly mutter the spell. "See you guys in Slytherin."

"Bye Prince!"

I slam the door.

"No Prince!"

The train ride went quickly, talking to Luna in a hushed voice, and avoiding everyone else as much as possible. I got to the great hall, and we finished the sorting.

Dumbledore stands up."We have on last student. Her name is Eve Darkla. Please be nice to her, since this is her first time in a school, around kids her age." _First time my ass._

"Darkla, Eve." McGonagall calls. But Sha-Eve doesn't move. "Ms. Dakla, please come up."

"No." _Its starting. Get your acting face going._ "I won't go up till I have the resort of one Harry James Potter!" Her words ring through the great hall. Whispers ring. Many heads turn me. I pretend to look shocked, and upset.

"You heard me. People change over time, and I feel he is in the wrong house!"

"Professors, what should I do?" I question with false caring. Soon I'll be in my real home.

"I see no harm in it." _Of course Dumbles, you think that I will be right back to you lions den. No, I think a snake pit with be much better suited for me._

I mock shakily walk over to the hat and slide it onto my head

**Mr. Potter, back for another sorting?**

**Yes, Mr. Sorting Hat, and Can you keep a secret?**

**Of course, I have no master. And it is Balthazar to you.**

**Then it is Grant Riddle to you. Yes, Tom Riddle's son.**

**And Gabby Evens? Very bright students. My very favorite. I see this time you know where you want to go. With your sister, and, ohhh, young Mr. Malfoy?**

I blush profoundly at this statement.

**Yes, but can you pretend to have to think hard for me?**

**Of course, and Mr. Riddle?**

**Yes?**

**My loyalty is now to you, and you and no other.**

**Thank you.**

**Better Be... "**Slytherin!" It was so quiet, it was deafening. I knew I would have to speak first.

"No! There has to be a mistake Mr. Sorting Hat! I'm in Gryfindor!"

"Mr. Potter, there will be none of that. Go sit down in your place." I send Severus a relived glance.

"Potter, over here." I was never happier to have Daphne, a 'Neutral' as my friend. I pretended to be sad, and reluctant to sit near any of them. But when no one but the snakes could see, I spared a relived smile.

"But Professor!" "Harry!" "Not evil!" "Bad," where heard from all the way across the great hall from Gryfindor house.

"Now will you come up Ms. Darlka?"

"Yes." The hat saw her, and didn't even need to have her near him.

"Slytherin! That is the only place for her! Slytherin!"

Polite claps went up. Shade slide in next to him.

"Potter, hope you didn't mind the switch." It was a mock act that we planned. That sentence would activate a fake verbal fight, while allowing us to talk in private. All we had to do is act the fight.

"Not at all." I banged my fist on the table. We had already heard what we were 'saying', so all I had to do is make wild gestures, and make angry faces.

"Sweetums."

"Dray, don't call me that."

"But I'm a relentless flitter! You scare me, love."

"Don't pull that act!" My face flushed a very deep red. I gave Dumblefart a look of mock frustration and devastation. He was deep in thought.

Dumbledore POV

"Slytherin!" _No, there has to be a mistake!_

_Harry can't go to Evil's house. _I stared at the boy with much intentness. He looked upset, almost to much so. As if a mask.

_But Harry doesn't have any masks. He is a Griffindor, bravest of all the houses. We wear our hearts on our sleeves. He must be genially upset._ From Slytherin a fight broke out, from the group where Harry sat down.

_He's still fighting with them. That is good. We can't have him knowing who his parents really are. If he does, my hard work might come crashing down around me. That will never happen._

To my disappointment, dinner was over. I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on the boy. I leaned over to Severus, "Keep your eye on young Harry. His history with your house has not been good, and I wish to keep him safe."

"Of course Headmaster."

Severus POV

"Keep your eye on young Harry. His history with your house has not been good, and I wish to keep him safe."

"Of course Headmaster." _Like my Prince will need to be looked after. This is his house._

Unlike the other three houses, I lead my Slytherins to the common room.

I turned to face them. True to the act, my prince slinked in the corners, acting the part of a upset Gryffindor turned Slytherin. "Slytherins!" They all quieted at the sound of my voice. "This is your house. You must give the wall the password to enter. Our password will change once a week. The current password is l'obscurité a monté. For those that don't know French, this stands for Dark Rose. The english version will not work, so don't even try."

I swept into our common room, followed by the clamor and elegance of my house. All of the house took there spots next to there dorms. From left to right, 1-7th years. My prince and princess fit in quite easily. The only ones that where really bumbling where the first years, to intent on impressing to realize that they where making fools of them selves.

"As most of your should know, this Slytherin house. Supposably the dark house. This is not true!" I could feel the impact of my words that the dampness in the air.

"Since the other houses and teachers don't trust us, we band together. Just because of our house they shun us. But this doesn't stop us. We must trust each other. This is your home, your family, your new world. Trust your house, even if you don't like to trust some of your class mates. It is your new fate, your new destiny. Trust us, and we will trust you. Follow our rules, and we shall rule. The dark lord has returned, and we shall reman unaffected, if only to prove them that we are not dark. Prefects, tell the firsties the rules, others you know what to do."

I let them go. The sixth years hustled my prince and princess away, both looking very happy to be in a place they belonged

Harry POV

Severus's speech was very **_Impressive_** to say the least. It was strange to think of Slytherin as some sort of torture. I knew it was going to be different then Gryffindor, but not this much. Everyone seemed to know what to do, what to say, where to be. How to act. I could do this all very easily. But, could I have some of my old friends want to kill me?

"Come on Harry, Eve!" Daphne said, practically pulling me along.

"Daphne, calm down. The poor Riddles are coming."

"SHUT UP Theodore!"

"Yes Daphne."

"She has got you whipped bro."

"In Daphne's words, SHUT UP Blaise! Any ways," He faced me, "Welcome to Slytherin! You're officially on the INSIDE!"

"We are the inside. We are Slytherin in our selves."

"Very insightful Evy."

"You dare call your princess such an rude, improper name Draco."

"Yes, I do. I only follow the prince."

"Draco." I almost whined, and punched him in the face.

"What, I'm a relentless flirter!" He gave me a pouty face, and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek, which I dodged.

"What is this 'relentless flirting' you two keep talking about? Really, it is quite intriguing."

"Well, on the train, I tried to kiss Harry, but he said that he wouldn't let me court him yet. So, I said that I was a relentless flirter. So now, I call my self that."

"Interesting, I think that Blaise might not be the only new addition to the Riddle family."

"Shut up Shade! Not gonna happen!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" But Draco closed his arm around me, and reeled me in like a fish on a fishers line. I struggled a little before,

"My prince, stop squirming. I may, ehm, get a little problem!"

This sent everyone into a fit of laughter.

"Boys, goodnight!" Pansy said

"Good night!" Draco lead all of us to our dorm room. At seeing that my bed was not next to his, he switched my trunk with Goyle's.

"Uh, Draco,"

"What Goyle?" Draco sneered

"Why did you move my bag with Potter's?"

"This is our Potter's bed know."

I moved across the room to mock punch him on the arm.

"Dracoooooooooo!" Everyone chuckled at my antics. "Well, Goodnight then!" I said with a huff, and blew out the candle's that lit the room.

This sent everyone into snorts of laghter.

_Harry James Potter/ Grant Tomas Riddle, welcome to life in Slytherin_

Fini! I hope you liked it! I hope I didn't make everyone to OOC, but in this story I really want the light to be bad, and the dark to be good. In a sense. And yes, I have to work on my Bashing. It sucks! I just don't want to copy anyone!

Anyways, review, tell me what I can improve, and Yaaaaaaa

DMHPDMHPDMHP!

Icygirl77

8 pages

2,482 words!


End file.
